Risen
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: The sequel to Breaking Point. 24 years have passed since Kortus was defeated. Now a new enemy has awakened that could be far worse then all the enemies the Z fighters have ever faced before. ABANDONED!
1. Prologue

Risen

Prologue

**I don't own DBZ, or any of it's characters.**

The four Kai's surrounded the Grand Supreme Kai, protecting him from the horror of the monster, that was Furceil, heading their way. But the barrier that the Grand Supreme Kai had been able to create was enough to keep the Furceil's minions from getting to them, otherwise they'd already be dead. Not that being stuck in a magical bubble with Furceil, was much fun either.

Furceil was eight foot tall, and most of his body looked human, except that his skin was dark red, and his fingers were more claw then finger. His hair was sprayed out behind him, it was black and seemed to move by it's self. But the worst thing was his eyes. They were black, total black, it was light the centre of a black hole, no hope of escape. If you looked at them too long it would be enough to drive you insane. But no one ever had the chance to look at him that long, they always died way before then.

"Right, do you understand what will happen?" South Supreme Kai asked. He looked at East Supreme Kai, who's hand tightened on the golden box, they all nodded. "Ok then. One, two, THREE!"

"HAAA!" Both West and North Supreme Kai shouted and let lose two massive beams of energy at Furceil. Who stumbled backwards.

"NOW!" South Supreme Kai shouted and East Supreme Kai threw the golden box, it bounced. All the Kai's, except the Grand Supreme Kai, who was to busy keeping the barrier up, held their breathes, this was there only chance to get this right. If it didn't work then they would all die and the universe would be sucked into hell, by the demon god, Furceil.

Luckily the box came to came to rest right under Furceil's legs, and the lid popped open just as it should. They all sighed and South Supreme Kai stepped forward. He knew he was going to die from this attack, but it was the only way to contain this evil for good, and he was more then willing to give up his life. He put both hands out in front of him, and channeled his energy.

"MAFUBA!" He yelled. A green energy vortex exploded out of his hands and spread out of encompass Furceil, who screamed out curses in languages that none of the Kai's understood, before he was sucked into the golden box. The lid slammed shut, sealing him in. South Supreme Kai fell forward, a small simile on his lips as he died. The four remaining Kai's didn't react to his death, they knew it would happen and they had already said their good-byes. North Supreme Kai walked forward and picked up the golden box. He turned to the others, and grinned, the relief was more than he thought he could bare. Five years, and millions of deaths, and it was finally over.

The Grand Supreme Kai let the barrier drop, as all the people that had been taken over by Furceil, had returned to normal as soon as he'd been contained in the box. The Grand Supreme Kai went over to North Supreme Kai and carefully took the box from him.

"We need to put this somewhere safe." He said. East Supreme Kai stepped forward.

"I know a good place." He said. "It's a small uninhibited planet, in a galaxy in my quadrant." Grand Supreme Kai smiled at him.

"I know that it will be safe where ever you put it, my friend." He said and handed him the box. "Be careful, this box must never be opened." The young Kai nodded.

"I will keep an eyes over it, sir." He said, and teleported to the planet he had in mind. He stood on a cliff, and watched the setting sun. This is a perfect place, there isn't any sign that intelligent life will evolve here, he thought. He looked down at the golden box he was holding, and sighed. This had better stay hidden or we're all doomed. He pulled back his arm and threw the box into the ocean. He watched the remaining of the sunset then teleported away. Unaware that this small planet would become, in millions of years time, the home to last of the great warrior race, that were the saiyans.

**Well that's the start of the sequel to Breaking Point!**

** What do ya think?**

**For those that don't know, Mafuba is the Evil Containment Wave used in DB, by Master Roshi.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Golden Box

Risen

Chapter 1: The Golden Box

**Ok, I've made some changes the to events of this time line. As it basically became an A/U since I brought Goku back two years early in Breaking Point, I've gone all the way now.**

**1. Mystic Gohan killed Buu when he came back from training with Elder Kai. Which means that Supreme Kai and Kibito didn't fuse and there is no Uub.  
**

**2. I've changed Bra's and Pan's ages so that they are both 16.**

**3. GT didn't happen. Goku is still an adult, there is no SSJ4 and there are still dragonballs.  
**

**There you have it, now on with the story! Enjoy!**

In a river of glazier melt off, a small golden box, drifted towards the far away sea. But it wasn't going to make it there as it became stuck in a snow drift. The small hands of a six year old boy reached out and grabbed it.

"I got it!" He said excitedly, as he pulled it closer to him. Another boy stained to look over his shoulder, they were identical. He reached over to grab it off his brother.

"Come on, Zinc, let me see!" He said. Zinc shock his head.

"Nah-uh!" He said. "I got it! It's mine!" He ran away, and his brother followed.

Copper sat under a tree not to far from where his brothers were playing, and idly made patterns in the snow with his finger. It's not fair, he thought, I'm eighteen, I should be off with Sapphire, somewhere, not babysitting those brats! He looked up when he heard Zinc and Nickel fighting over something, and sighed. He stood and walked slowly over to them. Both boys looked up when they saw him approach and seemed to forget about their fight. Zinc proudly held up a gold box for Copper to see.

"Look what we found!" He said cheerfully. Copper stared down at the box, it looked like it was made from real gold, it must be worth a fortune. He looked back to his brothers.

"Where did you get it?" He asked suspiciously.

"It was in the river." Nickel said. Zinc nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "We didn't steal it!" Copper looked down at the box and took gently from Zinc. He smirked a little, looks like I'll be able to get Sapphire that ring after all, he thought. He looked at it closer, it had hinges.

"Mmm, looks like it opens." He said to himself.

"Maybe it had sweets in it!" Nickel said.

"It's got to be treasure." Zinc said, and Nickel pulled a face at that. "You can get way more sweets with treasure." Nickels face lit up.

"Can you open it, Copper?" He asked, and Copper smiled at him.

"Sure, I can." He said and pulled on the lid. Nothing happened, he frowned, it was stuck, he tried again with all his strength, still it didn't budge. He looked at the boys, and grinned. "Looks like I can't." He said. The twins exchanged looks, which contained more information than a whole conversation.

"I bet Eighta can open it!" Nickel said. Zinc nodded.

"Eighta's the strongest in the whole world!" He said with certainty.

Copper smiled at them. He was pretty sure that Eighta wasn't the strongest in the world. Grandma talked about the boy that came to their village a long time ago who single handily defeated the Red Ribbon Army and freed Eighta. Copper guessed that it was him and his son that had killed Cell. He must be the strongest in the world. So lost in thought was he that he was to late to stop Zinc from snatching the box from his hands, the twins ran away in the direction of Eighta. Copper let out a growl of frustration, and followed them.

Less then half an hour later they arrived at Eighta cottage. The twins burst in, without even knocking. Eighta looked up from the book he was reading. His massive frame wedged into a chair by the fireplace.

"Hello boys." He said in his slow but strong voice.

"Hi Eighta!" The boys said in unison. Copper stopped in the doorway, and smirked a little at the scene.

"Sorry, Eighta, they sorta got away from me." He said. Eighta looked at him.

"It's alright, Copper." He said. "I like company." Zinc held up the golden box.

"Eighta, can you open this?" He asked.

"I don't know." Eighta said. "Sometimes it's best to leave things closed." Copper sidled over to Eighta, and whispered in his ear.

"Just open the box, show them there's nothing there. Then we can go home and I can do more adult things with Sapphire, if you get my meaning." The android nodded. He didn't understand, but sometimes it was best to pretend you did, it was easier that way.

"Ok." He said, and took the box from Zinc, who grinned. Eighta took sometime to position his massive fingers round the lid, when he managed it, he pulled. But the lid wouldn't open, maybe he needed to use his full strength. He looked round at his house. "We should go outside." He said getting up. "I don't what to break anything."

They filed outside and in the fresh afternoon sunlight, Eighta again tried to open the box. He put all his gears in to overdrive and there was a creak as the lid opened just a crack. Suddenly green light poured from the box, shortly followed by an explosion that sent Eighta flying away from the box. Both Zinc and Nickel screamed. The light faded to leave Furceil standing in the clearing in front of them.

"I'm free!!" He roared and twins screamed again when they saw him. Furceil looked at them. "Fresh meat." He said, his voice felt like needles in the ears. Furceil raise a hand and pointed at Nickel. Red lightening sprang from his finger and hit Nickel. Who screamed and vanished. Eighta charged the demon god, who fired the red lightening at him, it bounced off his chest. Furceil hissed. "Non-life!" Furceil stuck out his hands and Eighta impaled him self on the claws before he knew what had happened. Furceils right hand was impaled in his chest and the other in his abdomen. Furceil moved his hands apart and the androids body ripped in half.

At this sight Copper was shaken out of his shock of seeing his brothers death, he looked at Zinc who was still staring at the place where Nickel had been moments before.

"Zinc!" He yelled. "Get out of her..." He eyes widened in shock as the red lightening hit him. He heard a voice:

"Arise the evil within!" And Coppers vision turned red. All he knew was hatred, all he heard was his masters voice. A grin spread across his face as he advanced on his brother. Zinc's scream echoed around the mountains.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: One Man Down

Risen

Chapter 2: One Man Down

"Are you sure it's round here?" Goten asked his friend. Trunks looked down at the dragon radar. It was beeping quite strongly now.

"Yep, we're close." He said. They had decided this morning to search for the dragonballs, just like they had when they were kids. It would be fun. The fact that last time they'd done this it had led to a run in with Broly, was easy for them to ignore. After all, it had been twenty two years since their had been any serious threat to the earth.

"Why did it have to be somewhere so cold!?" Goten complained. Trunks looked over at Goten and laughed, Goten was hugging himself tightly in an attempt to keep warm, he only had a thin long sleeve t-shirt on. "Hey! Stop that!" Goten said, annoyed. Trunks shock his head at his friend.

"I told you to bring a jacket," Trunks said between bursts of laughter. Goten pulled a face at him.

"What are you? My mother?!" He asked with a small smirk. Trunks looked mildly offended at that.

"Hey!" Trunks said. "That's not..." he was cut off when their sensitive ears picked up a scream from below. They came to a sudden halt.

"What was that!?" Goten said, his discomfort forgotten.

"Sounded like a scream." Trunks said.

"Yeah, a serious one." Goten said. Trunks rolled his eyes, at that very Son-like comment. Goten looked at him. "We should check it out." They descended, and suddenly a bolt of red lightening shot up from the ground and hit Trunks.

"AHHH!!" Trunks yelled and clutched at his head, as red light encircled him.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted. Trunks was still holding his head and was now trembling. Goten got closer to his friend. "What's wrong?" He said. Trunks stopped struggling and the light dissipated. He hung in the air with his head down Goten went right up to him and went to touch him. "Trunks? Say something!"

Suddenly Trunks hit Goten hard, sending him back several feet. Goten held his jaw where Trunks had hit him.

"Oww!" He said. "What was that for?" Then he looked up at his friend, and momentary forgot to breath. Trunks was hanging in the air, arms crossed and a wearing a smirk just like his fathers. But it was his eyes that were drawing Gotens attention, they were totally black, with a small flame of red at the centre.

"The Master wants you all, and those he can't have, shall die!" Trunks said, his voice distorted. It was like a fusion voice but there were more voices than there should be.

Trunks raised his hand and pointed at Goten, a red glow appeared on his fingertip. Goten got ready to block Trunks's attack, and Trunks's smirk turned into a smile. Goten saw this and changed his mind, and managed to dodge the red lightening that shot from Trunks's finger. Goten stared at that, then at Trunks. That had been the same thing that had hit Trunks. He didn't have much time to think about this before, Trunks kicked him away, Goten slammed into a mountain, he managed to prise himself out of the man sized crater he'd caused and dodged another lightening bolt.

"Stay still!" Trunks roared at him, as he shot another lightening bolt, which Goten again dodged. "Fine! if you won't stay still, I'll have to make you!"

* * *

Elder Kai sat under a tree, on the Sacred planet of the Kais, reading one of his comics.

"Teehehe." He chuckled. Then his head snapped up, as he felt a horrible ki, one that he'd hoped had been sealed away for good. Supreme Kai and Kibito were hurrying over to him.

"Venerable Elder!" The young Kai said, slightly out of breath. "What is that I'm feeling on earth?"

"It is a power that makes Buu pale in comparison!" Kibito said. Elder Kai looked distant.

"I trusted him to keep it safe!" He muttered.

"Elder?" Supreme Kai said.

"Mmm?" Elder Kai seemed to notice that they were their for the first time.

"What is that power, venerable Elder?" Supreme Kai asked again.

"Furceil." Elder Kai said. He looked at them, they looked puzzled. "Don't you young people learn anything these days!" Shin and Kibito exchanged looks.

"Who is Furceil?" Kibito asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about how I became trapped in the Z sword?"

"Yes, venerable Elder, but what has that..." Supreme Kai began.

"Will you shut up! And let me finish!" Elder Kai almost screamed. Shin looked down ashamed.

"Sorry sir." He said.

"Good!" Elder Kai said. "It was one of Furceil's followers that trapped me in the Z sword after we defeated him."

"But who is he?" Shin asked.

"He is the demon God." Elder Kai said. Both Supreme Kai and Kibito fell over.

"Demon God? I didn't know they had gods." Kibito exclaimed.

"Furceil is the only one, there only needs to be one." Elder Kai said. "His goal is to kill all life or to rule everything, it is to turn everything evil, therefore bring hell to the living dimension." Elder Kai waved a hand and a magic ball appeared. "We need to see what happening."

They all looked at the ball as it focused on two figures, who appeared to be fighting.

"That's Trunks and Goten!" Shin exclaimed. Elder Kai looked at him. "Goku's and Vegeta's sons."

"Oh." Elder Kai said. "Then why are they fighting?" That question was answered when the focus of the ball shifted to Trunks's face. Elder Kai fell over. Supreme Kai rushed over to help him up. "It's too soon!" Elder Kai muttered.

"What is it?" Shin asked.

"Furceil has turned him evil."

"What!" Both Shin and Kibito cried. "How is that possible?" Shin asked.

"That's not important!" Elder Kai snapped. "We need to get the other one out of there, before we lose him as well."

"I will get him to safety." Kibito said and teleported away.

* * *

"GALIC!" Trunks started, Goten's eyes widened as his former friend prepared his fathers attacked. "GUN!"

"KamehameHAA!" He counted and the two beams collided. The beams were equal, and both fighters turned super saiyan in a bid to get the upper hand, and slowly Trunks's beam advanced on Goten. Goten desperately reached for more power, but found that he had no more to give. He just managed to get his defences up before the beam hit him. It sent him crashing to the ground, creating a large crater. Goten got unsteadily to his feet, he was panting, that was much stronger then he expected, how had Trunks got that much stronger? He looked up to see Trunks, smirking at him, arm raised, pointing at him, Goten realised that there was no way he could dodge it this time. Goten closed his eyes. Kibito appeared nest to Goten, grabbed his shoulder and teleported away, moments before the red lightening passed though where Goten had been.

Goten opened his eyes, when he realised it was a lot warmer than it was moments before. He was standing on a beach. How'd I get here? He thought.

"Your safe now." A voice said behind him. Goten spun and saw Kibito.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I saved you life, boy, be more grateful!" Goten blinked.

"Thank you." He said. "But what about Trunks?" Kibito looked away.

"I can't help him." Goten glared at him and Kibito took a step backwards surprised.

"You know what's wrong with him!" Goten said, his aura suddenly flaring. "Tell me!"

"You will find out, we'll explain to you all soon." Kibito said.

"Tell me now." Goten said, his anger was rising, he couldn't understand what had happened to Trunks, and now this guy saved him from Kami knows what, and he wasn't even going to explain anything. Kibito looked sad.

"I'm sorry." He said and teleported away.

"Hey!" Goten yelled in frustration. "Get back here!"

* * *

"The kid is safe." Kibito said when he got back.

"Yes, but it could have been handled better." Elder Kai said. Kibito looked away.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"So, what now Elder?" Supreme Kai asked. Elder Kai grinned at them.

"You two are going to make a trip to hell."

**Goten maybe a bit OOC in this chapter, but do I care nope! It's an A/U anyway.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Recruitment

Risen

Chapter 3: Recruitment

**Kortus (Arms folded): I'm back!**

**SSJG (Me): Yep, but not so bad.**

**Kortus (Looking worried): What are you planning, little girl!?**

**SSJG: You'll see! (Evil smirk)**

Kortus was bored. The first few years ruling the saiyans of hell had been fun. But now he was seriously under-challenged. He could start training one of them so he'd have a challenge, but for that they'd have to become a super saiyan, and that would shatter his rule over them. He frowned, and shifted on his chair.

He'd dealt with, all this level of hell had to offer. The Ginyu Force, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, and Cell had all been dealt with. The satisfaction of being able to beat the enemies he'd been denied a turn at in life had been very great. But the last time he'd been challenged had been when Broly had turned up, that had been fun for a bit, but ultimately unsatisfactory. It was also way too long ago for his liking.

Two people appeared in front of him jerking him out of his thoughts. One was quite tall and heavily set, he had reddish skin, white hair and ears like a Namek. The other was about Kortus's height, but had a build like that of a child. He had light purple skin, and white mohican style hair, as well as the same Namek like ears as the other one. Several saiyans rushed in, to attack the intruders. Kortus raised a hand, and they left again. He stood and smirked at the strangers.

"I don't get many visitors dropping in to see me." He said dryly. The bigger one looked very annoyed.

"You will show more respect!" He said. The smirk on Kortus's face disappeared, he walked right up to tall one, and cocked his head.

"Make me." He said. His opponent looked like he was going to explode, Kortus smirked. That was just what he wanted. He didn't have the power to be much of a challenge, but if Kortus didn't go super saiyan, he could make it fun. But the smaller one raised a hand.

"It's quite alright, Kibito." He said, and when Kibito looked as if he was about to say something, he continued. "We're in hell, things like this are to be expected." Kortus folded his arms.

"I take it, you're not meant to be here." He said. The smaller one, bobbed his head in a small bow. Kortus raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"No, we are not." He said. "I am Shin, and we are here to ask for your help." Kortus laughed he couldn't help it, but he sobered quickly and smirked.

"And why would I help you?" He asked. Shin smiled.

"Because it involves a trip to the living world." He said. Kortus blinked, that was the last thing he expected to hear. Then a grin spread over his face. It might be just the thing he needed to relieve his boredom. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why me?" He asked.

"We need someone evil and powerful, and you fit nicely." Shin replied. So, Kortus thought, they don't know who I am, perfect. He folded his arms.

"What do you need my help for?"He asked.

"There is a great evil on earth, that only evil can fight." Shin said. Kortus smirked, that sounded interesting. It would be nice to see everyone again, and their reactions to seeing him.

"Fine." He said. Shin smiled. Kibito shook his head, this was to easy.

"I'm not sure we should do this." He said to Shin. Shin turned to him.

"You heard what Elder Kai said." He said, Kortus frowned at the mention of Kai. "Only evil stands a chance at combating Furceil."

"Kai." Kortus said, Shin looked at him. "Do you mean like King Kai?"

"How do you know about Kai's?" Kibito asked.

"Reputation." Kortus said with a small shrug. "Are you a Kai?" He asked Shin.

"Yes, I'm Supreme Kai." He said.

"Good." Kortus said and smirked. He blurred in front of Shin, grabbed him by the neck and shoved him back against the wall. He felt Kibito coming up behind him and turned, still holding the Supreme Kai, and buried his free fist into Kibitos stomach. Sending him flying into the opposite wall. Kortus returned Shin to the wall, his head cracked nastily against it, but Shin didn't lose consciousness.

"I will help you against this new evil." He hissed. "But you have to do something for me."

"I can't bring you to life!" Shin gasped. Kortus snorted at the idea.

"Why would I want that!" He said. "They'd just kill me again!" Kortus paused, had he really just said that? "Eventually, but I'd kill a lot of them first!" He said quickly to cover that lapse in confidence.

"Then what do you want?" Shin asked, Kortus smirked.

"I want access to lower hell." He said and was pleased to see the shock on the Kai's face.

"Why?" He croaked out.

"I'm bored I want the challenge." Kortus said. "Deal?"

"Deal, after you fight Furceil, I'll talk to King Yemma." Kortus smiled and let Shin go. Kibito returned from the other side of the room.

"Supreme Kai!" He said. "Are you alright?" Shin nodded.

"Yes, Kibito, I'm fine." Kibito glared at Kortus, who smirked in amusement.

"We've been negotiating my contract." Kortus said and crossed his arms. "Are we going or what?" Still glaring at Kortus, Kibito reached out, grabbed his arm and teleported them away from hell.

**That was a short chapter!**

**What's happened to the reviews! Have you people abandoned me!? (Cries) **

**Please review, otherwise I get cranky, can't write when I'm cranky!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

Risen

Chapter 4: Reunion

**No new reviews, (sighs) oh well here's another chapter.**

It had taken Goten a while to find anything he recognised, and then it took a lot longer to find his way back home. He needed to warn them about Trunks. He was much lower in energy than he'd thought, so even the act of flight was tiring him out, to the point of exhaustion. But his anger at the stranger that had refused to help Trunks was keeping him going. However when he got home he sensed that no one was there. The only other place they could be was Capsule Corp.

When he got to Capsule Corp. he sensed that Gohan, Videl and Bulma were in the living room. He landed on the balcony, stumbled as his legs gave out and fell right though the glass doors.

"Goten!" Gohan shouted as he saw his brother fall though the doors, he was instantly at his side catching him before he hit the floor. Goten was dangerously low on energy. "Bulma! We need a senzu bean." Bulma snapped out of her shock.

"Right." She said, "I think Vegeta has some." She hurried out of the room, looking for them. Gohan carried his brother to a sofa and lay him down. Goten's eyes focused on his brother, and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Gohan." He said weakly.

"Goten, What happened? Who did this to do you?" A look of pain crossed Gotens face, but it wasn't physical pain.

"Trunks." He said then passed out. Gohan frowned, was Goten saying Trunks was in danger or that it was Trunks that had done it.

"What did he say?" Videl asked wrapping her arms round Gohans chest to comfort him.

"He said, Trunks." Gohan said, there was a sharp intake of breath from Videl.

"It couldn't be Trunks! Could it?" She said searching her husbands face for a clue to his opinion, but couldn't find one. Gohan finally shook his head, he'd seen too much weirdness in his life to rule anything out.

"I don't know, but I know something just not right." He said.

"GOTEN!" Chichi screeched as she ran into the room and fell at her sons side. Kami mum, Gohan thought as he winced at the volume of her scream. "Goten, honey! Wake up, mummy's here." Goku gently pulled Chichi off Goten, she had been almost strangling him in her attempts to wake him up. Everyone had appeared in the room, that being, Vegeta, Pan, Bra and Bulma.

"Chi." Goku said. "He's low on energy, he needs to sleep. When he wakes up we can give him a senzu bean." Chichi howled and buried her face in Goku's gi. "What happened?" Goku asked Gohan. Who shook his head.

"I don't know, he just got here like that." He looked away. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"You know more." He said. "Spit it out." Gohan swallowed and glanced at Vegeta and Bulma.

"When I asked him who did it, he said Trunks." Vegeta's expression was unreadable. But Bulmas was not.

"There is no way Trunks would do that!" Bulma said angrily.

"I'm afraid it was Trunks." Someone said. They all turned to the new voice, they had been concentrating so much on Goten that they hadn't felt the new Ki's.

"Supreme Kai, Kibito!" Gohan said in surprise. "It's been a long time."

"So it has Gohan, it's good to see you again." Shin said, and turned to Kibito. "Go heal Goten." He said. Kibito went up to Goten.

"What do you mean it was Trunks?" Bra asked. "My brother wouldn't hurt Goten!" Shin looked at her sadly.

"Trunks has been..."

"YOU!" Goten yelled, as his eyes opened after Kibito healed him. "You could have help Trunks, but you just left him!"

* * *

Kortus lent against the door frame watching the events with mild interest. He'd suppressed his ki so no one would know he was there. They were currently trying to keep Goten from attacking Kibito, it almost made him laugh. His eyes passed over them all. The only people that hadn't changed, were his father and Vegeta. Well, Kortus thought, I wonder how long saiyans live.

Then his attention was drawn to the three that he didn't recognise. One was human and had black hair and blue eyes. Judging by the way she was looking at Gohan, she must be his wife. The other two, were girls about his age, when he'd died, and he could sense that they both had saiyan blood. One had black hair and eyes, she looked bit like the other woman. That must make her Gohan's daughter. Does that make her my daughter or my niece? Kortus thought. Now that he had his own body that kinda made Gohan his twin, so she was his niece. No fun to be had there. He maybe evil, but he wasn't into incest. The other had green hair and blue eyes, Vegeta daughter, he smirked, that had possibilities. They had now managed to persuade Goten that Shin and Kibito were friends.

"What happened to Trunks then!" Goten asked. "Why did he change that way?" Shin sighed.

"Elder Kai, explained this." He said. "The demon god, Furceil has been released on the world."

"Demon _God_!?" Both Gohan and Goku exclaimed at the same time. Shin nodded.

"It seems that somehow, he was able to awake the evil in Trunks, putting him under his control." Shin said. Kortus smirked, this is getting very interesting.

"I can't believe that Trunks has any evil in him!" Pan said.

"The spell is very powerful, there only has to be the smallest ammont of evil to awake it fully." Gohan frowned.

"Spell?" He said. "You mean like what Babidi did to Vegeta?" Vegeta stiffened a little at that. Mmm, Kortus thought, what's that about? He filed it away for later use.

"Yes, but as I said, far more powerful."

"What would happen if there was no evil to wake?" Goku asked, obviously thinking that he would be immune.

"Unfortunately it would cause death." Kibito said.

"Oh." Goku said disappointed.

"If we can't fight him, because of the danger of joining him, what can we do?" Gohan asked.

"Fortunately, the spell doesn't work on those that are already totally evil." Shin said. Everyone looked at Vegeta. Who folded his arms.

"Never true." He said, and walked away. Everyone were a bit taken a back by that confession.

"I wasn't talking about Vegeta." Shin said.

"Then who were you talking about?" Goku asked. Guess that's my clue, Kortus thought.

"Me." He said, pushing him self off the door frame. They all looked over at him, and Goku and Vegeta dropped into fighting stance.

"Kortus!" They said. Kortus smirked and cocked his head.

"Glad to see me, are you?" He asked, and chuckled.

"Err, who's this, and why does he look like me?" Gohan asked, Kortus fixed him with an amused look.

"Because I am you. Dumb-ass!" He said.

**Please, please PLEASE!! review! **


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

Risen

Chapter 5: Revelations

**Wow 10 reviews since the last update! Thank you so much.**

**Special thanks to Goem5313 and Raco Cooper You guys keep me writing! **

Kortus smirked at the look of surprise, confusion and shock on Gohans face. Coming back and having to fight a demon god, was worth it just for that look. Kortus chuckled as Gohan tried to say something.

"What!?" He said finally. Kortus cocked his head.

"You really don't remember me do you?" He asked.

"Dad?' Gohan asked. "What's going on?" Kortus looked at Goku and smirked.

"Yeah _dad_, what is going on?" He said sarcastically, making the word dad sound like a swear word. Everyone looked at Goku to see how he'd respond. Vegeta looked amused by the embarrassment this was causing him. Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, er son." He looked confused. "That's not easy to explain." Kortus growled.

"Gohan!" He said harshly, Gohan looked at him. "It seems no one's going to tell you so, it's up to me." He said with a smirk. "You remember those blackout you had after Cell. Well that was me. After awhile I took control, killed everyone, other than Vegeta." Kortus frowned. "and for some reason Krillin. Goku and Vegeta beat me, then wished me out of you, and killed me. Then they must have made you forget me with the dragonballs." Kortus smirked as he watched Gohan take this all in. Videl held his arm and watched him with a worried expression, as Gohan face darkened alittle. He turned to Goku.

"Is that true?" He asked his father, his voice soft, but Kortus could hear the undertones of anger, something everyone else seemed to miss. Goku couldn't seemed to form words.

"It is true." Vegeta said. Gohan blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Kortus asked. Vegeta turned on him.

"You stay out of this!" He said, and Kortus shrugs.

"It seems that you managed to fuck this all up without me, I'm just helping it along a bit." Kortus's said bored.

"Gohan?" Videl said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just fine." He said sarcastically, everyone looked at him surprised, even Kortus. "I mean, I've just found out everyone's been lying to me, for most of my life!"

"Not everyone." Videl quietly, Gohan didn't seem to hear her.

"Gohan, dear." Chichi said. "We thought it was for the best not to tell you."

"You thought I was a child and couldn't cope with it." He said flatly.

"That's not it, Gohan." Goku said, Gohan turned on him.

"Dad, you _lied_ to me!" He said, his tone was that of anger and betrayal. Kortus smirked it was just the right time to act, for some fireworks.

"That's right, _dad_, and you had over twenty years to tell the truth and you didn't." He said.

"Gohan, don't listen to him!" Bulma said alarmed by what Kortus was trying to do. Gohan looked at her.

"But he's right." He whispered. "You did have over twenty years. I need to think." With that Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. There was a stunned silence for a while. Then Supreme Kai turned to Goku.

"You should go after him, no one should be out there alone at the moment." He said. Goku nodded, put two fingers two his forehead and searched for his son's ki.

"Right got him. See you all in a bit." Goku said and also disappeared.

Everyone started talking about possible tactics for defeating Furceil. Kortus wasn't interest in the slightest and they didn't seem to notice his lack of involvement. He did catch an interesting piece of information, that those under Furceil's spell couldn't be cured, and would only return to normal after Furceil death or imprisonment.

Kortus noticed that Pan and Bra were sitting on a sofa, not involved either, he went over to them and looked down at Bra, he smirked.

"Hello beautiful." He said. Bra blushed. Suddenly a fist hit Kortus and made him stubble back.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter!" Vegeta roared.

"Dad!" Bra said. "He only said hello."

"I don't care!' Vegeta said. "I don't want his blood socked hands anyway near you." Kortus chuckled.

"Blood soaked?" He asked. "If mine are blood soaked, yours must have guts on." Vegeta growled and went super saiyan. Kortus looked at him disappointed. "And I thought you'd have been training all this time." Just when Vegeta was about to attack, Shin spoke up.

"Vegeta!" He said, "This is not the time to fight each other!" Vegeta paused. "Oh and Kortus." Kortus turned to the Supreme Kai.

"Fuc..."

"Angel." Shin said and Kortus froze, literally, his mouth still open. Vegeta looked curiously at Kortus.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked.

"You didn't think we'd let someone like Kortus have free rein in the living world did you?" Kibito asked.

"Well, I was wondering about that."

"A spell was placed on Kortus before we came here." Shin explained. "Everytime he hears the word angel he'll freeze, just like now."

"When does it end?" Goten asked, walking up to Kortus and waved a hand in front of his face, then looked back at the Supreme Kai. Kortus hit Goten, who fell back.

"Now!" Kortus said, he looked at Shin. "You bastard!" And advanced on him, super saiyan.

"Angel!" Bulma said quickly, and Kortus froze again.

"This is definitely going to be fun." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"It's time we left you." Shin said.

"Your not staying?" Goten asked, Shin shook his head.

"We would only serve as a distraction here, we can't help anymore than we have." He said and smiled before Kibito teleported them away.

"Stop saying that word!" Kortus said as the spell wore off.

"If you behave your self, we will." Bulma said. Kortus glared at her, but didn't say a thing.

* * *

Some distance away, Gohan was sitting on the shore of the lake near his home. It was the lake that he and Goku gone fishing to when he was a kid, during the few times that they hadn't been fighting or training. There were precious few of those times. Most of his memories of this place involved Goten now. But it was peaceful, he always came here to think.

It seems that everything from his life after sixteen were lies, his family and his friends had been lying to him, for twenty-four years. He idyll threw a pebble across the lake, it skimmed off the water and went right threw the rock face behind it. Gohan sighed, that was more careless then anything else, he could hurt some doing that kind of thing. Like how everyone had hurt him. They'd taken his memory, he knew there must have been a good reason for that, but they could have told him about later on! Not only that but it had been his father that had told the first lie. The most trustworthy person in the universe, Gohan's whole world had been shattered and he didn't know what to do.

Goku appeared behind him, but Gohan didn't turn, even when Goku sat down next to him. They sat there for a while, neither speaking or looking at the other, waiting for each other to speak first. To be expected Goku cracked first.

"You know there was a good reason for the lie, right?" Goku asked. Gohan finally looked at him.

"It's not the lie so much." He said, Goku looked at him surprised. "It was that you told it to me." Goku frowned, he didn't understand. Gohan sighed. "Dad, you never lie!" He said. Understanding dawned on Goku face.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done." He said. Gohan looked at him.

"Really, harder then Freiza?" Gohan asked with a small smile.

"Yeah much harder." Goku replied, returning the smile, then he looked over the lake a saw the small hole Gohan had made earlier. He looked at Gohan and raised an eyebrow. "Did you do that?" He asked. Gohan grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was an accident." He said.

"Look, Gohan, we didn't want to hurt you, we just thought there are things it was best not to know." Goku said. "Kortus was one of those things." Gohan sighed.

"I understand." He said. "It was just a bit of a shock you know." Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, Kortus is a bit much isn't he." He said. Gohan shook his head.

"I can't believe he was part of me." He said.

"None of us did." Goku looked at his son seriously. "But he isn't now." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, it's quite a relief."

"You're telling me." Goku said standing up. "Come on lets get back." Gohan nodded and stood as well.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Someone said, they turned and saw Trunks.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Identity

Risen

Chapter 6: A New Identity

"I was enjoying the show." Trunks said hoping down from the ledge he'd been watching them from. Goku and Gohan staring at Trunks. The black eyes with red pupils were very disturbing. "That father son crap was highly amusing."

"Trunks, this isn't you!" Gohan said. Trunks smirked.

"Oh? I'd say this is more me than ever before." He said. "Being good was so boring!"

"We can help you, I'm sure there's som..." Goku said.

"Fuck off! Goku! I don't need your help, the Master has already helped me." Goku and Gohan exchanged looks at that statement.

"The Master?" Goku asked. Trunks smirked.

"You'll understand soon enough." He said and raised a hand. "Right who first? Mmm, you'll do." He pointed at Gohan, red light appearing on his fingertip. The red lightening shot out of his finger.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled and jumped in front of the lightening, defences up. The lightening strunk him and his eyes widened as a intense burning sensation filled his body. He let out a groan of pain and fell to his knees.

'Kakarot' A voice said in his head. 'Kakarot.' It repeated more insistent. 'Kakarot!' it demanded, and Goku felt something stir in the back of his mind. Something that hadn't been there since he was a baby. 'KAKAROT!!' The voice yelled. The other mind was racing up to met Goku's. Oh no! Was the last thing Goku thought before he winked out of existence.

Kakarot blinked, what's going on here, he thought. I was falling, that idiot, Gohan, had let me fall out. Now I'm here, an adult and no clue what's going on. Kakarot didn't have a chance to think anything else before his vision went red, then cleared up moments later, he was filled with desire to serve his Master in anyway that he could.

"Dad?" Someone said, Kakarot stood and turned towards the source of the voice. It was a young man, with black hair and eyes. His scent was that of a saiyan. but different enough to make Kakarot frown. The man looked horrified at the sight of him, Kakarot smirked that was the reaction any saiyan dreamt of getting.

"Well, Gohan." At the mention of Gohan, Kakarot growled. "It seems your father wasn't as pure hearted, as we all thought." Another voice said, Kakarot looked at the source of this voice, and saw another young man, with lavender hair. Kakarot knew instantly that this one was also saiyan and one with the Master.

"Dad, no! I'm going to make you pay Trunks!" The one named Gohan said, Kakarot looked at him and his eyes narrowed. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that it wasn't right that one was not one with the Master. Kakarot raised his arm and pointed at Gohan, vaguely aware that Trunks was doing the same.

"Oh crap!" Gohan said, touched his forehead and disappeared just before the lightening bolts would have hit him. Kakarot frowned, what was that? He thought.

"Don't just stand there follow him!" Trunks said. Kakarot turned to him confused.

"But he just disappeared." He said, it felt weird that he could finally talk to people. Trunks looked at him like he was nuts.

"Use Instant Transmission!" He said. Kakarot stared at him still confused.

"Instant what?" He asked.

"Honstly, Goku..." Trunks started.

"My name is Kakarot!" Kakarot said icily. Trunks stared at him surprised then comprehension dawned, and he chuckled.

"Alright then Kakarot." He said. "Tell me do you know any of Goku's techniques?"

"Who the hell is Goku!?" Kakarot said, annoyed at this game. Trunks's face went dark in anger.

"Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic!" He yelled at the sky. "Here we are trying to conquer the universe, and the strongest man in the universe can't even fight!" Kakarot got really angry at that.

"I am saiyan!" He shouted, "I know how to fight!" He said, going super saiyan. Trunks looked at him unimpressed.

"At least you can still do that." He commented.

* * *

Gohan appeared back at Capsule Corp. Surprising everyone.

"Gohan!" Chichi said and embraced her eldest son in a bear hug. Then she pulled back and looked round. "But where's Goku?" She asked. Gohan was unsure how to tell her what happened.

"Well, er...dad...em...we...em. I need to sit down!" He concluded, and went to sit on the sofa. Everyone's attention was firmly on Gohan now. Videl went and sat next him, she had never seen her husband look so worried.

"Gohan what happened?" She asked. Gohan sighed.

"Trunks found us." He said. There was a thud as Chichi fainted. Bulma went to the side of her fallen friend.

"So why isn't dad here?" Goten asked.

"Dad was hit by red lightening." Gohan said. Goten looked shocked and scared.

"That's what happened to Trunks!" He yelped.

"So Kakarot's dead then." Vegeta said. Gohan gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"No." He said, there was a stunned silence as that information was taken on board by everyone.

"That can't be true." Bulma said. "Out of all of us Goku was the most likely to be pure of heart."

"I know." Gohan said, puzzled. "It was odd, but he didn't seem to know who I was afterwards."

There was a snort from across the room, it came from Kortus.

"You got something to say?" Bulma demanded. Kortus looked at her levelly.

"It's pretty damn obvious what happened." He said. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, your the genius." Bulma glared at him.

"If you so smart, enlighten us." She said. Kortus smirked.

"Gladly." He said. "It's true Goku would have been killed by the spell, but he wasn't always Goku."

"Your talking about Kakarot, aren't you?" Gohan said.

"Good for you, you figured it out!" Kortus sneered. "Yes, Kakarot was evil, so it was Kakarot that was taken by Furceil, I'm betting that's why he didn't recognise you."

"So Kakarot is Kakarot again?" Vegeta said smirking. "That's just the way it should be."

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "How can you say that!"

"That baka, Kakarot. Was an insult to our race!" Vegeta spat. "If his saiyan identity has returned it can only be good for the saiyan race!"

"But his under the control of Furceil!" Bulma counted. "That is not good for us!"

"Minor detail!" Vegeta said. The demi-saiyans stared at the exchange. Even Kortus didn't understand the logic Vegeta was using. Gohan turned to Kortus.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" He asked. The argument between Bulma and Vegeta was beating their person bests in terms of volume. Kortus shrugged.

"When you don't care about anything, the truth is easy to see." He said. Just at that moment Bra burst into the room.

"You really have to come see this!" She shouted over her arguing parents.

**I haven't got anything to say, except keep reviewing! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Tide Of Evil

Risen

Chapter 7: Tide Of Evil

Bulma and Vegeta paused mid-argument, they all looked at Bra.

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped at her, she looked annoyed at that.

"It's hard to explain, It's on the T.V." She said.

"Bra." Goten said. "This isn't the time to watch T.V." Bra rolled her eyes.

"It's important, come on!" She said and left.

They followed Bra into the other room, where she and Pan had turned on the T.V. They looked at the T.V, there was an aerial view of South City, many parts of the city appeared to be on fire, and there was a massive mob of people flooding the streets. Occasionally a red flash of light could be seen.

"We're reporting live from South City." The reporter said. "There appears to be a riot in process, and there is no information as to why this is happening." The camera focused on a large intersection. There were three figures standing their ground against the approaching mob. "It appears that three men are attempting to diffuse the situation." The camera focused on the men. There was a gasp from Bulma, it was Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Tien nodded to the others and they dropped into fighting stance.

"I've got to get there." Gohan said. "They don't know what's going on." But before he was able to do anything, all three of the their friends were hit by the lightening.

"Oh kami! Yamcha!" Bulma cried out, lent on Vegeta for support as they watched them be surrounded by red light, and Chiaotzu vanished. The light faded on Tien and Yamcha, who turned away from the mob and advanced on those retreating from it.

"Hang on." The reporter said. "It seems that they have now joined the mob." Suddenly Yamcha appeared right in front of the camera, his eyes were black with red pupils, just like Trunks, and charged an energy blast, then the T.V turned to static. Bulma began to cry into Vegeta, who without thinking put his arm round her. They stared at the T.V till it switched back the new desk, then looked at each other. There was a chuckle, from Kortus.

"It seems the mighty Z fighters, aren't as good as you all seemed to think!" He said smirking. Goten looked at him.

"You shut up before I make you." He said. Kortus's eyes narrowed and he started towards him.

"How are you going to back that up boy?" He asked.

"Angel." Goten said, and Kortus froze mid-step. Gohan looked at this curiously.

"Huh?" He said. They explained about the spell.

"Oh, that could be useful." Gohan said. "But I hope it doesn't backfire on us."

"How would it backfire?" Videl asked.

"Well, if one of us..." Gohan was interrupted by an announcement from the T.V.

"We're talking from the Palace where the King is about to speak about the riots in South City." Everyone turned to look a the T.V again.

"Oh no." Pan said when the King appeared on the screen. His eyes were black.

"Citizens," He said. "Now is not a time for panic, rather of celebration as the Master has come, and greatness has come with hi..." He was cut off as Pan turned the T.V off.

"If, everyone that is converted can convert others, then..." Gohan said, then he seemed to be working something out.

"What are you blithering about now!?" Vegeta said. Gohan looked up at them alarmed.

"Then at this rate, the whole world will be converted in less then three days!" He said.

"What are we going to do!?" Pan wailed.

"Well, we could kill everyone." Kortus said. They stared at him.

"We're not killing anyone." Gohan said coldly.

"Why not? If their dead, they can't be converted, it's not like you can't wish then back afterwards." Kortus said and smirked. "I could do it for you, save your conscience." He sneered.

"I said." Gohan said through gritted teeth. "We're not killing anyone!" Kortus shrugged.

"Whatever! I was just suggesting." Kortus said. Gohan turned away.

"Has anyone got a sane idea?" He asked.

"I think we should kill Kortus!" Vegeta said. Kortus chuckled, and pointed to his halo.

"You've already done that!"

"Vegeta!" Gohan said. "As much as I hate to say it, we need Kortus, right now." Kortus folded his arms and looked smug. "And I repeat, _sane_ ideas."

"Ahem." Kortus said, and Gohan turned back to him. "I was just thinking that, really, you should go get Dende." He rolled his eyes when everyone looked at him surprised. "You know dragonballs!" He said. "Anyone here think there's much chance Dende has any evil in him?"

"He's right!" Goten yelped.

"It's a fucking miracle, isn't it." Kortus sneered. Everyone ignored him.

"I'll go get him, I can get Piccolo as well." Gohan said.

"I'll go with you!" Goten said. Vegeta snorted.

"You stay here!" He said.

"What!" Goten said. "Gohan might need my help!" Gohan put a hand on Goten's shoulder.

"He's right." Gohan said, and Goten looked at him confused. "The last thing we need is an evil Gotenks." Goten sighed and deflated a bit.

"I guess your right, we can't risk it." He said. Bra went over to him and placed an arm round his shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up." She said. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to fight soon." Goten smiled at her. Kortus had a sudden urge to kill him, how dare he smile at her that way! Kortus frowned, where did that come from, was he jealous? That's just not possible. But there was something even more worrying, he'd only had the urge to kill him, he hadn't done anything! What's wrong with him?

"Ok." Gohan said. "I won't be long." He disappeared.

**Short chapter! But there is a good reason for that, I can't make up my mind on what Gohan finds at the Lookout. **

**So here's you chance to have your say on this story! Get all excited people, this doesn't happen often! **

**So to all you people that haven't reviewed yet (And I know there's a lot of you.) Please this time. (Puppy dog eyes, then smirk) Or I'll send Kortus after you!**

**Kortus: Hey, I don't take orders from you!**

**SSJG: You will or I'll say the A word! **

**Kortus: (mumbles) Whatever!  
**

**So big question: Dende, dead or alive?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth About Kortus Part 1

Risen

Chapter 8: The Truth About Kortus Part 1

** Sorry this took so long in coming out. Writers block is so annoying!**

Gohan appeared on the Lookout directly in front of Piccolo, who started at the sight of him.

"Gohan, what are yo.." He saw the serious look on Gohans face. "What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Where's Dende?" Gohan asked. Before Piccolo could respond there came a cry from the other side of Lookout.

"Gohan!" Dende shouted. Gohan looked over to see Dende, who was running over to him, with Mr Popo close behind. "What is happening down there!?" Dende said as he got to them, he was slightly out of breath. "I can't see anything, all I get is a sense of a great evil, and it's getting bigger!" All of them were looking at Gohan now.

"It's the demon god, Furceil." Gohan said. "Supreme Kai warned us about him earlier."

"And when were you going to tell us about this?" Piccolo said folding his arms.

"Piccolo," Gohan said "I'm here now."

"Has this got anything to do with what happened to Trunks's and Goku's ki earlier?" Dende asked. Gohan looked away, then back at them, and nodded.

"We have to get to Capsule Corp. right away." He said. "It will be safer if we're together."

Suddenly a bolt of red lightening hit Mr Popo, and he vanished instantly.

"You idiot!" Trunks's voice rang out. They all turned to see Trunks and Kakarot standing not to far away. How the hell did they get here without me sensing it? Gohan thought. "You should have got Piccolo or Gohan first!" Kakarot turned to Trunks.

"I don't know who there are!" He said angrily. "How the hell am I meant to know who's Gohan and who's Piccolo?!"

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted, and Kakarot and Trunks looked at him. Kakarot looked confused.

"Piccolo." Gohan said almost pleading. "We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm not Goku!" Kakarot said. "My name is Kakarot!" With that he fired lightening at Piccolo, he dodged it and there was a scream as it hit Dende instead.

"Dende!!" Gohan yelled as he vanished.

"Oh well, so much for the dragonballs." Trunks said. Piccolo powered up and was about to attack. Shit! Gohan thought, this is getting worse by the second! Both Trunks and Kakarot were getting ready to fire again, as Gohan used his saiyan speed to catch hold of Piccolo as he rushed them, and did the fastest Instant Transmission of his life. It was a good thing Gohan had hold of Piccolo as that was the only thing that stopped him from crashing straight into Vegeta. Piccolo straightened himself and powered down when he saw where he was.

"Er, Gohan, where's Dende?" Bulma asked. Gohan looked down.

"Dende's dead." Piccolo said though clenched teeth. They was a general gasp of shock. "Goku killed him!" Gohan shock his head.

"It' wasn't dad, it was Kakarot." He said.

"Well, you managed to fuck that up real good. Didn't you?" Kortus said. Piccolo looked over at Kortus, who smirked. "Hi, Piccolo."

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked. Kortus put on an act of being offended by this.

"Don't you recognise me?" He asked. Piccolo seemed to take in the fact that he looked like Gohan, at sixteen, his hard expression and eyes, then finally the halo above his head.

"What is he doing here!?" Piccolo growled, and walked towards him. Gohan got in front of him.

"Piccolo, it's alright, he's helping us." Piccolo blinked, and Vegeta snorted.

"Helping?" Vegeta said. "So far all he's done to cause trouble!" Kortus smirked.

"I say it, as I see it!" He said, he looked at Piccolo, looked him up and down and cocked his head. "You could do with a new look. Pink would look so good on you."

"Right, that's it I'm going to send him back to hell." Piccolo said, and tried to get passed Gohan.

"Piccolo, it's weird, believe me I know." Gohan paused, Piccolo looked at Gohan.

"You know?" He said.

"I told him, as none of you could!" Kortus said. Piccolo glared at him then turned back to Gohan.

"I'm sorry, kid." He said. Gohan smiled at him.

"It's alright really." Gohan said, Piccolo smile back, then looked at Kortus.

"How is he helping anyway?" Piccolo asked.

"It seems that only evil can harm Furceil." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I'm the most important person in this room." Kortus said with a smirk, everyone looked at him.

"Oh! Get over your self!" Pan said. Kortus blinked at her, she marched right up to him. "I've had it with you!" She said, oblivious to how Kortus's ki was rising. "My Papa is a hundred times better then you!" Kortus's eyes flashed green."How dare you!" He said. "Gohan is not better then me." He voice was low but dangerous. Pan ploughed on not noticing his tone.

"Yes he is! He's saved the world twice!" She said. That had done it. a low growl came from Kortus and he went Super saiyan.

"An..." Goten began, but Kortus spun and landed a back fist on Goten, for the second time that evening.

"That's it!" Kortus said. "I don't give a fuck! You can all be converted!" He phased out before any of them had a chance to respond.

"Oh great!" Bulma said. "What do we do now?"

"I'm sorry." Pan said. "He was getting on my nervous."

"It's ok, Panny." Gohan said. "He's still in the compound, so there's no damage done..."

"Speak for your self." Goten said, holding his nose, which was bleeding. "You didn't just get hit in the face by a super saiyan!" Vegeta chuckled. "It's not funny!" Goten said, but Vegeta just shock his head.

"Someone should go after him." Videl said. "We need to calm him down."

"I'll go!" Bra said a little to quickly, and just as quickly left the room. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he moved to follow her, but Bulma caught his arm and shock her head.

* * *

Bra found Kortus outside, he had dropped back to normal and was staring up at the sky. It seemed that he hadn't noticed her approach. Bra watch him for a moment, it was weird but, the malice that was normally on his face had vanished, it was like looking at a younger Gohan, by the way he was staring at the sky.

"What're looking at?" Bra asked nervously, expecting nasty response. Nothing prepared her for what she got.

"The stars." Kortus said, his voice distant. "There were no stars in hell. They're beautiful." Then he shock his head and glared at her. "What do you want!?" He said fiercely. Bra took a step back, at the sudden return of the normal Kortus, she'd liked seeing that side of him.

"I want to know if you meant what you said earlier." She asked him. He looked at her blankly. "When you said I was beautiful." Kortus smirked and looked away.

"So what if I did?" He said, unaware of how girls think. Bra smiled.

"So you did!" She said. Kortus looked at her alarmed.

"I did not say that!" He said.

"Yes you did." Bra said smirking. "You said 'I did'" Kortus growled.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" He said, his power rose slightly. Bra smirked again.

"Be careful, I can use the A word." She warned. Kortus snarled.

"What makes you think I couldn't kill you before the 'g'?" He said. Bra shock her head.

"You won't do that." She said confidently. "You could have killed Goten just now, but you didn't." Kortus blinked, she was right. Why didn't I kill him?" Kortus asked himself, but couldn't find an answer, so he growled again, but this didn't affect her in the slightest.

"If I'd had my way, you would never have been born!" He said, hoping to take to control of the situation, it worked. Bra looked at him shocked. "I killed Bulma and Trunks when I was alive." There was another growl, but this time from Bra.

"Why'd you do that!?" She asked. Before he could stop himself, Kortus found himself speaking the truth.

"I wanted Gohan's body." He said. Bra blinked.

"So you didn't do it just for some sick sense of fun."

"No, it was just necessary." Kortus said then realised what he'd just said and then what she'd said. "What do you mean, 'sick sense of fun'!" He shouted.

"You!" Bra shouted back. "Your sick!"

"Well, you're a spoilt princess!"

"Bastard!"

"Stuck up bitch!"

"Psychopath!" Kortus blinked at that one then chuckled.

"What!" Bra yelled. "What's so funny?!" Kortus glared at her again.

"I'm a sociopath. I do have feelings!" Bra but her hands on her hips.

"Not from where I'm standing!"

"This is kinda like watching a sitcom." Someone said. They turned to see Yamcha on a nearby building. Bra screamed. Yamcha winced at the volume. "Just for that, you can go first!" He said and pointed at her. The lightening leapt from his finger. Bra closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never happened. She opened them again to see Kortus right in front of her. Had he blocked it? She wondered. Yamcha was frowning and he fired more lightening, it bounced right off Kortus.

"What the hell, that should have worked!" Yamcha said. Kortus smirked.

"I'm guessing it doesn't work on the dead!" He said then raised his hands. "MASENKO!" He yelled, and the blast hit Yamcha full on vaporising him. The others had arrived just in time to see Kortus kill Yamcha.

"What happened?" Gohan asked, Kortus was about to respond, when Bra launched her self at him.

"You saved my life!" She said, there was a sharp intake of breath from everyone else. Kortus shoved her off him, and glared at her. She landed on the ground.

"I didn't want anymore enemies!" He said "Nothing else." There was a chuckle from the girls of the group. It was then that he realised that he'd blushed when Bra had hugged him. "Fuck you all!" He said. Bra stood and glared at him.

"Kortus!" She shouted. "Your such a fucking angel!" Kortus froze, there was then a long silence. That was only broken when Goten started to laugh, at the absurdity what Bra had said.

**Alright I'd like to thank Raco Cooper for the solution to my dilemma. Sorry Angel Saiyan but it was three against one on this issue! **

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth About Kortus Part 2

Risen

Chapter 9: The Truth about Kortus Part 2

**Ok, this is a really short chapter, but it's really just an interlude between the action, and explains a lot of what happening with Kortus.**

"You're such an idiot!" Elder Kai yelled at Shin, who shrunk away. Between them rested the ball which they had been watching the proceedings on earth with.

"What..." Shin half asked, before Elder Kai continued.

"I told you to go to Hell and bring back pure evil!" He yelled.

"But Kortus is evil." Kibito said, remembering their first meeting. Elder Kai turned to him.

"When I said pure evil, I meant it in the same way that Goku is pure good." He said, finally calming down. Shin and Kibito looked at each other.

"But venerable Elder, when we asked King Yemma, he pointed us to Kortus." Elder Kai looked at the younger Kai.

"That may have been true when he died, but." He pointed at the ball where Kortus could be seen.

"That boy is not pure evil!" Shin looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what happened to him while he was in Hell, but it seems to have cleansed his soul a little."

"I don't understand, he seems evil to me." Shin said, looking at the ball. Elder Kai looked at him like he was stupid.

"What crystal ball have you been looking at?" He said. Both Shin and Kibito looked surprised a that.

"Huh?" Shin said, and Elder Kai sighed.

"If someone who's pure evil had been provoked like Kortus just has, they would have killed them all. Kortus did not, he just left." He said. "Not to mention his selfless act of defending that Bra girl." He added.

"Selfless?" Kibito asked. "He knew it wouldn't harm him." Elder Kai shock his head.

"No he did not know that, and yet he still did it." He said. "That is not the act of a pure evil person. He's evil, but not nearly enough to harm Furceil in the way we wanted." Understanding dawned on the other two., and they looked scared.

"Oh, no!" Kibito said.

"So what now? Do we warn them?" Shin asked. Elder Kai shock his head.

"No, that would do more harm than good at this point." He said. Shin looked confused and Elder Kai gave him annoyed look. "How did a hard head, like you became Supreme Kai!?" He asked. "What do you think would happen if we told them that?"

"They wouldn't believe us." Shin said.

"Yes, and Kortus would mostly likely do something stupid, just to prove us wrong, That kid has a chip on his shoulder bigger than the south galaxy." Elder Kai said. They sat in silence for while as they watched the saiyans in the ball. They were in the middle of a heated argument. Elder Kai shock his head at them.

"Will you people shot arguring and get on with fighting Furceil." He yelled at the ball, then nodded. "To bad they can't hear me, that would have done the trick." He said folding his arms.

"Venerable Elder." Shin said and Elder Kai looked up.

"What is it?" He said.

"There has to be something we can do to help."

"I think you've help quite enough." Elder Kai said. Shin looked away. "We just have to hope that they can find a way to beat him."

"And if they can't?" Kibito asked.

"Than it will be the end of everything good." Elder Kai said, "But these saiyans have a knack of finding a way out of any situation. All we can do is watch and wait." They returned to watch the ball. There was an explosion of anger from Kortus then he left, battle in his eyes and the rest of the chased after him.

**There you go! Please give your honest opions.**

**Kortus: I so hate you right now!**

**SSJG: Ha, your so haven't got an option here. I'm the author, you are what I make you!**


	11. Chapter 10: From Bad to Worse

Risen

Chapter 10: From Bad to Worse

**Sorry it took so long to write this. I got writers block on it! I really hate it when that happens!! Anyway it's finally done enjoy!**

Kortus snapped out of the spell and growled.

"You bitch!" He snarled and walked towards her. He was suddenly hit hard enough to send him flying into one of the outbuildings.

"I said, stay away from my daughter!" Super saiyan Vegeta yelled. Bra ran up to him.

"But dad, he just saved me." She said. Golden light streamed from the outbuilding, and it was blasted apart to revel Kortus in super saiyan 2.

"You want to play? Let's play!" Kortus said. Phased out, appeared in front of Vegeta and hit him into another outbuilding. There was a roar and Vegeta sped out, now super saiyan 2 as well, he went to hit Kortus, who blocked it and Vegeta blocked his attack it went on like this for a long time.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted eventually, "Stop this!" But he didn't respond.

"This is stupid!" Gohan said. "We should be fighting Furceil, not each other."

"Isn't there anyway we can stop this?" Videl asked. Piccolo shock his head.

"I don't think even Goku could stop these two." He said, watching the battle.

"Oh. Angel!" Bulma yelled in frustration. Unfortunately only half the battle stopped. Vegeta continued to beat on the defenceless Kortus. Everyone winced as Vegeta hit Kortus in the face, causing a splatter of blood to come from his nose.

"Dad!" Bra yelled. "Stop it!" When that didn't stop him, she placed herself between him and Kortus. Vegeta's fist stopped less then an inch from her face, but she didn't blink.

"Get out of the way." Vegeta said calmly, which somehow was far worse then if he'd been angry.

"No, dad, I will not!" Bra said.

"He will stay away from you, even if I have to send him back to hell!" Vegeta said, going to push Bra aside.

"Dad!" Bra said. "I'm sixteen, I can _like_ whom ever I like." Vegeta stopped, shocked, and Bra turned red as she realised what she'd just said.

"You _like_ Kortus. That's just sick!" Pan said.

"You broke my fucking nose!" Kortus said and growled.

"You know what they say about daughters falling for their fathers." Goten said.

"I'm not like him!" Both Vegeta and Kortus said in unison, then glared at each other.

Every warrior's head, suddenly snapped in the same direction. They all felt an enormous ki enter the city, it was evil, pure evil. Kortus grinned.

"He's here." He said.

"Er who?" Bulma asked confused.

"Furceil." Gohan said. There was a squeal from Bulma.

"It's time to have some fun!" Kortus said and shot up into the sky, heading towards Furceil.

"Kortus, no, wait!" Gohan yelled, then leapt into the sky to chase him. Vegeta followed close behind and so was Goten, Bra and Pan.

Kortus transformed into super saiyan 3 and picked up speed. The only one that could keep up with him was Gohan in mystic.

"What are you doing! We can't fight him yet, we need a plan." Gohan said, as he caught up with Kortus. Who stopped and glared at him.

"I am the fucking plan!" He said and took off again. Gohan sighed and took off after him. It didn't take long for Gohan to catch up with him. He was floating, staring down at the ground, Gohan followed his gaze, and saw Furceil.

"Oh, kami." He said. Kortus looked at him.

"You shouldn't have come!" He said. "None of you!" he said, as the others finally got there.

"You think you'll get all the fun!?" Vegeta exclaimed. Kortus smirked. Gohan looked over at them.

"Pan, Bra!" He said. "You shouldn't be here!"

"True, but then none of you should." Trunks said. They looked up to see, Trunks, Tien and Kakarot, with their hands raised. Vegeta phased in front of Kakarot and hit him backwards. Goten did the same to Trunks and Bra and Pan launched into a joint attack on Tien, who had difficulty in blocking both of their attacks. Gohan stared he knew that his father had been training Pan, but he had no idea she was this good.

"I'm going after Furceil." Kortus said, snapping Gohan out his thoughts. "I suggest you do something about them." Kortus said, Gohan looked where he was pointing and saw a mob of black eyed people staring up at them. Without another word Kortus took off towards Furceil. The people raised their arms and pointed at him. Gohan teleported within the mob and powered up, his aura causing the entire mob to lose consciousness.

* * *

Kortus landed in front of Furceil, and walked up to him, he smirked and folded his arms.

"You must be the one causing all the trouble." He said. "I have to say your not good on the eye." Furceil growled, the sound was like two mountains being crushed together then pulled apart. Kortus had to work hard at not wincing at the sound. He pointed at Kortus and fired some lightening. It ricocheted off him into the sky. Kortus looked at his nails bored, then looked at the stunned Furceil.

"Oh, was that meant to do something?" Kortus asked, with a smirk.

"Non-life!" Furceil hissed. Kortus cocked his head.

"If that's a fancy way to say I'm dead, then yes." He said, he looked up into Furceils eyes, and held his gaze, fighting the urge to look away.

"Your not meant to be here." Furceil said. Kortus chuckled and used that as a front to look away from those eyes.

"And you are?!" He asked.

"How dare you mock me!" Furceil roared. "If I can't convert you, I'll rip you apart!"

"Let's play!" Kortus said he powered up and attacked. He punched and kicked Furceil in the gut, chest and head. He was to involved in his attacks that he failed to notice that Furceil wasn't even trying to block them, and wasn't reacting to the hits either. finally Kortus jumped back and cupped his hands.

"KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAA!!" The blue wave engulfed Furceil and Kortus smirked. But it dropped off his face a moment later when he realised that Furceils ki hadn't dropped even a little. The dust parted and Furceil was still standing there with a grin.

"No way!" Kortus said. "Elder Kai said that I could hurt you!" Furceils grin widened showing off multiply layers of teeth.

"Pure evil is what can hurt me at your level!" He said. "I can feel the evil in you, but it is tainted." Kortus blinked, tainted? That blink was all Furceil needed to close the short distance between them and drive his massive fist into Kortus. Who shot back towards the others, and crashed into a building.

* * *

Bra noticed Kortus hit the building, while Pan was hitting Tien.

"Kortus!" She yelled and took off towards him.

"Bra!" Pan yelped in alarm as she was left to face Tien on her own. She continued to attack Tien, but now his attention was focused entirly on her, he blocked everything. Then landed a punch on her, driving her back. He raise a hand, and was hit by a uppercut, from Gohan, knocking him out. Gohan looked back at his daughter.

"Are you alright, Pan?" He asked. Pan nodded.

"But Bra left me!" She said. "She went after Kortus!" Her distaste of that was evident.

Bra reached Kortus, who was stuggling to stand, that attack had taken way too much out of him. Bra helped to pull him to his feet.

"I don't need your help!" Kortus snapped at her, she pouted.

"Well, _sorry_ for caring!" She said.

"Little girl." A horrible voice said and Bra turned to see Furceil, she opened her mouth for the scream that wouldn't come.

"Get out the way!" Kortus ordered, Furceil raised a hand, and Kortus growled as Bra didn't move. Kortus jumped in the way of the lightening, which went off into the sky. Gohan dodged it. Pan dodged it. Goten dodged it. Vegeta dodged it, moving right into a lightening bolt from Trunks.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as the red light surround Vegeta. Gohan didn't waste anytime in grabbing Pan and Goten, and teleporting down to where Bra and Kortus were. "We have to get out of here." He said. Bra grabbed Pans hand and Kortus's and Gohan teleported them away.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Reawakening Part 1

Risen

Chapter 11: Reawakening Part 1

**No one ha reviewed the last chapter, I don't mind much, I didn't like the way it turned out. Probably why this one took so long to write!**

**Anyway it's back on track now! So please review this one.**

**Also I just realised when writing this that I have neglected Chichi for four chapters! That was one long faint!**

They all appeared back at CC, startling everyone there. Bra immediately fell to the floor and started to cry, Pan dropped down to comfort her friend. Piccolo looked at them, the grim looks on Gohan and Gotens faces, the crying Bra and the lost look on Kortus's. That was quite disturbing, as was the last thing he expected to see on Kortus's face. He looked back at Gohan.

"What happened?" He asked, he had an idea as Vegeta was not with them.

"Where's Vegeta?!" Bulma cried out. Gohan looked at Goten, who looked back at him, neither of them wanted to tell her, as Bulma could be as bad as their mother at times.

"Well..." Gohan paused. "He's not with us anymore."

"What the hell do you mean..." Bulma saw the looks on Gohans and Gotens faces. "Oh." She said weakly. Chichi held on to her friend who was shaking at the realisation that she lost both her husband and son in one day.

"They're coming." Piccolo said. Gohan glanced at him then felt with his mind. Indeed, he could feel Vegeta, Trunks, Kakarot and Tien heading their way.

"We need to find somewhere safe to figure out what to do next." He said.

"I know the perfect place." Videl said with a smile. "My dad's mansion." She said. They looked at her surprised. "Well." She said. "It's secure and that would be the last place they would think to look." Gohan smiled.

"That's prefect." He said to his wife. "We better go now. Everyone grab hold." They did and he teleported to where Hercules ki was.

They all appeared in Hercules living room. Hercule fell out of his chair, and hid behind it.

"Don't hurt me!" He said muffled by the chair.

"Dad, It's just us." Videl said, as everyone else's sweat dropped. Hercule suddenly stood up and put his hand on his hips.

"Haha!" He said. "I knew that, I was just testing you, that's all." No one noticed Kortus detach him self from the group.

"Yeah, _right_." Goten said rolling his eyes. Gohan shot him a look.

"I'm sorry, Mr Satan, but we..." Gohan started.

"Call me Hercule, my boy, your family!" Hercule said. Gohan suppressed a shudder, even after all these years that was still something he wasn't used to. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, right, Hercule." He said "We just need somewhere to stay for a bit." Hercule smiled.

"And you naturally thought of me." Hercule said. They all glanced at each other.

"Don't you know what's going on out there!" Piccolo said. Hercule looked serious.

"Sure do!" He said. "That's why I'm in here, I figured it was something for you people to deal with."

"Yeah, that's what you do, isn't it!" Chichi said. "Our husbands and sons do the work and you take the credit!" Hercule shrunk back from the angry woman.

"Chichi!" Bulma said, holding her back, with the help of Gohan and Goten. "This isn't the time."

"Er, what's wrong with Kortus?" Pan suddenly said. Everyone stopped, even Chichi, and looked over at Kortus. Who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his knees drawn up. He was just staring at his hands.

* * *

How could Furceil say I'm not evil, Kortus thought. No, wait he'd said I wasn't pure evil. Kortus frowned, he'd always thought of himself as pure evil. After all he'd killed more people then he could remember and didn't give a damn about it. That was pure evil right? How could it not be?

Kortus stared down at his hands, hands which in the last hours of life had killed almost all the people h...no Gohan had cared about. Kortus frowned at the small mental slip that he'd just had, why had he almost thought about caring about someone? Also, why had he saved Bra twice today? In life he had hated Gohan and everyone connected to him, the anger and hatred had been boiling for as long as he could remember, but somehow it just wasn't as bad now as it had been when he was alive. Kortus glanced up the others, he didn't feel any hated towards Gohan and Piccolo. He didn't like them but that wasn't the same.

Kortus frowned again and tried to remember the last time he'd truly hated something and found with shock that it had been when he'd faced Cell in hell. But that had been years ago! Somehow since he'd defeated, in hell, all the enemies he'd been denied in life his hatred had diminished. He wasn't stupid, in fact he had all the knowledge that Gohan had by the age of sixteen, which most likely made him a genius, so he knew all about the power of therapy of achieving goals that had been denied. But he hadn't thought that it could be that powerful. It seems that by seeking revenge in hell he had somehow cleansed his own hatred! Suddenly something in him mind opened.

Flashback.

Gohan watched as the grey monster opened a black portal which was pulling at himself, his daddy and the other two who seemed very nice to him. He was afraid, afraid of the monster, afraid that his daddy was going to be hurt, that he was going to be hurt. But he was only four, he didn't know what to do, he didn't like violence, had no experience of it. He wanted to help but didn't have the power, or the knowledge to do so. Then something answered his call, a side of him that he, or anyone else, had any idea existed came and violently shoved the weak Gohan out of it's way. It had one goal to protect everyone he loved, stop the evil in front of him in anyway it could.

It roared and instinctively raised it's ki, something he just knew how to do, and shoved the monster, with it's aura, back into the portal it had made. It saved everyone. Satisfied that it had helped it retreated to the back of Gohans mind, ready to strike whenever it was needed again. The saiyan warrior that Gohan could have been, had been born and his name was Kortus.

Flashback ends.

Kortus blinked at the memory. Where had that come from. Kortus remembered how he'd been born, but he didn't remember how strong his desire to protect and save his family had been. That was alien to him.

Flashback.

Gohan was trapped in a pod, he was scared and was crying. The bad man was out there, fighting his dad, he was going to hurt him and his father and there wasn't anything he could do. Kortus stirred, knowing he could be needed, the thrill of fight filling his mind. There was a scream from outside, it was his dad, he was in pain. Gohan screamed out to him. But his dad screamed in pain, and again. Gohan was getting more scared. But Kortus was getting angry, someone was hurting his dad! He wanted to save him, protect him, send who ever it was hurting him to the next dimension. One more scream came and Kortus shoved Gohan out the way. He raised his ki as far as it could and he burst out of the pod, completely destroying it. He landed in front of yet another monster.

"Gohan! Run away!" His dad shorted. Kortus ignored him, he wasn't Gohan and he had business to take care of.

"Get away from my daddy!" He yelled. Raditz just laughed and went to hit his dad again. Kortus exploded in anger, he launched himself at the Raditz and put all his ki behind the head strike to the mans chest. Unfortunately the impact sent Kortus back behind Gohan and it was Gohan who stood up.

Flashback ends.

Kortus frowned at this one. Again he remembered his attack on Raditz, but the emotions of love, anger and the desire to protect were not something he remembered. What about him saying that thing about his daddy, Kortus didn't remember that at all. Could it be that he'd forgotten in because of the impact, but that made little sense as he remembered the rest of it. Could it be that he'd repressed it? At that thought another memory came to mind.

Flashback.

Gohan saw Cell destroy the head of 16, and he willingly let go to Kortus. Kortus screamed and let his ki rise till he crashed though into super saiyan 2. He looked at Cell, he remembered everything Cell had done, he was impressed by it and respected his desire for perfection. But then again he'd threatened his family and that just will not do! Cell taunted him, Kortus just smirked and snatched the bag with the senzu beans, before Cell even saw him move. The look of shock was incredible, and Kortus loved it.

It moved forward in time. Kortus was standing staring at a Cell Juniors, it had Krillin by the throat. Kortus paused unwilling to do anything to endanger his friend.

"Don't worry about me, Gohan!" Krillin said as the creatures nail got closer to his throat. Kortus started to move forward, the Cell Junior panicked and ran away before Kortus destroyed him.

It jumped again, to a part Kortus didn't recognise at all. He gave the senzu beans to Trunks.

"Get these to everyone." He said.

Flashback ends.

What the fuck?! Kortus thought. He believed he had a good memory of that battle, but it seems he'd forgotten whole parts of it. Anything that showed that he cared, had been repressed. Kortus didn't understand, by that point he'd hated them enough to kill them. But it seemed that he'd saved their lives during the Cell Games. How could that have happened?

Vision.

Kortus found himself on Namek. What was he doing here? Nothing of importance happened to him on Namek.

"Oh, something very important happened here." Someone said, and Kortus turned to see a six year old version of himself watching him.

**Hmm wonder what that is? **

**Of cause I know, but can you guess? **

**It was mentioned in Breaking Point.**


	13. Chapter 12: Reawakening Part 2

Risen

Chapter 12: Reawakening Part 2

Kortus looked at the boy in confusion.

"Your...me?' He said finally. the six year old rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh!" He said. "Who else would your expect to see in your mind? Freiza?"

"My mind?" Kortus asked confused.

"Your not very smart are you?" The boy said, and Kortus growled.

"Just who the fuck are you?!" He snapped. The boy rolled his eyes again.

"I thought we'd just covered that!" He said calmly. "I'm you, well the you that belongs in this environment. But if you want a name, call me Core."

"Alright, Core, What the hell is going on!" Kortus demanded, but Core ignored him.

"Do you know where we are?" He said. Kortus snorted.

"You should know, you brought us here!" He said. Core gave him a serious looked. "Fine!" Kortus snapped. "We're on Namek! But I don't see..."

"More specifically than that!" Core said. Kortus folded his arms and glared at Core. Their eyes locked and they glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Before Kortus got bored and looked away, he gave the area a closer look, failing to notice the smile on Core's lips. They were standing on a small area of land with a small cliff behind them and it was surrounded by the green waters of Namek. It felt very familiar to him, like something very important happened here. Suddenly he heard his fathers voice.

"Gohan! Get out of here!" Then he saw a brief vision of his father as a super saiyan, his gi ripped, and he had small grazes all over. But his eyes were full of grim determination. Kortus realised where he was.

"This is where father went super saiyan the first time." He said.

"That's part of it, yes." Core said. Kortus looked at him and frowned.

"What are you talking about!?" He said.

"I'm talking about, when you split from your inner self." Core said annoyed. "Or in other words me!"

"Split from you?" Kortus said slowly. "but I thought I was the split personality of Gohan not you." Core chuckled and Kortus shot him a murderous look.

"I'm sorry!" Core said. "But who ever heard of a split personality having a split personality." He said still smiling. "That's ridiculous!" Kortus snorted.

"Then what do you mean!?" He said annoyed. Core looked at him seriously.

"First." He said. "I must tell you what I am. I'm all the positive emotions you were born with." He said, Kortus frowned at that. "You suppressed me, in favour of the hate and anger we had been gathering over the previous couple of years. When we saw Krillin die, we wanted so badly to help, but couldn't. The anger at this caused you to reject who we are, and we lost the destiny that was meant for us."

"Destiny?"

"Oh yes!" Core said. "We had a destiny, a pretty cool one really!" He smiled. "We meant to fuse back with Gohan and give him the strength, both in body and mind to defeat any enemy that came his way."

"I don't see how that's cool." Kortus said coldly.

"That is why it never happened!" Core said sadly. "And that almost caused the death of everyone, including us." Kortus snorted at that. "It will now cause the destruction of the entire universe, and don't pretend you don't care, we both know that's not true." Kortus folded his arms again.

"And what if I do care?" He asked icily, Core smiled.

"So you admit it." He said. "That will make things easier."

"What?" Kortus snapped, and Core looked mildly amused.

"Haven't you noticed that Gohan has unlocked his full potential?" He asked then continued without waiting for a response. "He was able to keep up with you in super saiyan 3 without having to go super saiyan himself. He is much stronger then you." Kortus growled then stopped when he realised that Core was right, Gohan is much stronger them him.

"If Gohan can do it, then so can I!" He said. Core smiled.

"You can, but not as you are now." He said.

"Enough with the cryptic comments!" Kortus said. "Get to the point!" Core frowned.

"Fine!" He said. "You can't reach your potential because ascension is not achieved though hate, but love, or in Vegeta's case the absence of hate." Kortus blinked then thought about it. He realised that Core was right. Everytime someone reached the next level, there had been anger, but it had been due to the loss of something they loved. Vegeta had freely admitted that he was only able to go super saiyan when he stopped caring about being better the then Goku, there had been no hate.

"So your saying that I can't hurt Furceil because I hate him to much?" Kortus asked. Core cocked his head and seemed to think about that.

"In a way, yes." He said after awhile. "But really it's because you aren't looking at the people that have been hurt by him, just your own hatred of him."

"But hate is all I know." Kortus said.

"Not anymore." Core said. "You know that you've been rejecting a lot of your hate recently, but it isn't enough, because you have nothing to replace it with."

Kortus thought back to his earlier observations about what had happened when he'd defeated his old enemies in hell. He hadn't felt better, only empty. He was feeling that even more now, as he remembered everything from his past and was accepting what Core was saying, the hate was leaving him and their was just nothing, emptiness, a void. He took a deep breath and looked at Core.

"What should I do?" He asked. Core grinned, and almost clapped his hands, but just managed to stop himself. He turned serious.

"We need to become one again." He said. "Once we are whole, you will stop repressing your emotions and will be able to ascend." Kortus didn't like the sound of that.

"Won't I cease to be me?" He said. Core shook his head.

"No you'd still be you, as I'll simply cease to exist." He said. Kortus blinked.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked, then frowned at that, why the hell had he asked that? Why did he care? Core smiled at him knowingly.

"I was never meant to exist in the first place, it will be as it's meant to be, there is nothing to be scared of." He said. Kortus nodded slowly.

"What do I do?" He asked. Core held out a hand.

"Take my hand." He said. Kortus hesitated then reached out and took Core hand. They was a blinding flash of light and Kortus blinked to see Gohan clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"What!" He demanded, and Gohan fell back shocked at his sudden return to the real world. Kortus felt a very unfamiliar feeling. Was he regretting being that blunt and startling Gohan?

"Sorry." Kortus said after awhile of them staring at him. "Didn't mean to startle you." The look of shock on their faces was so comical and Kortus couldn't help but laugh. Somehow he was more happy then he ever remembered being before.

**Wow, for a short chapter that took awhile to write!**

**Please rev... Oh you know the drill!**


	14. Chapter 13: What Now?

Risen

Chapter 13: What Now?

**Ok, by my standards it's been along time since the last chapter. Hope this makes it worth while. :)**

Kortus got to his feet, still chuckling at there reactions. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. But there was a slight sadistic element to it, showing that he hadn't completely lost his edge.

"What is it, never heard someone apologise before?" He asked. Even though the tone he used was not threatening or hostile in anyway, the words seemed to snap the others out of their shock.

"No. It's that we never expected it from you." Piccolo said. Kortus cocked his head.

"Hmm, yeah." He said, and grinned a grin of almost Son standards. This caused more shock, before it quickly faded into a smirk. "It was a bit out character wasn't it."

"That's for sure." Gohan said. "What happened? You seemed out of it just now." Kortus looked at Gohan, still holding his smirk.

"Let's just say, I found myself." He said.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Piccolo asked, suspicion heavy in his voice. Kortus sighed.

"You figure it out, big guy." He said. Piccolo glared at him for that insult.

"Erm, guys." Goten said. "Have you check out his ki?" Everyone that could sense ki stared at Kortus for a moment. There was collective gasp and Kortus his rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Piccolo said.

"What is it?" Bulma asked. Gohan glanced at her.

"He's ki is about as evil as Piccolo's." Gohan said. Piccolo snorted at the association.

"But Piccolo isn't evil." She said.

"Exactly." Gohan said.

"But how is that possible?" Pan asked. "He was as evil as they come, a few minutes ago." Gohan shock his head.

"I don't know." He said.

"I told you!" Kortus said, a little fed up. "I found my self, or rather the person I was meant to be." There was a lot of frowns at this.

"What?" Gohan asked. Kortus growled slightly at their stupidity, then took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Look, you created me to protect those that you loved." He said to Gohan. "Well after you were trained I was locked up and started to build up resentment against you. When Krillin was killed by Freiza I lost it, and locked all the good parts of myself deep in my mind, all that was left was anger and hate. That was the Kortus you knew. While I was in my mind just now, well, I guess you could say I fused with the good me. I am the Kortus that lived before, I am who I'm meant to be." He paused and looked at them. Confusion and surprise seemed to be the default position at the moment. When it became clear that no one was going to speak, Kortus continued.

"To be honest I can't believe I ever did it, rejecting love caused me more pain. I used think that emotions caused weakness, that I was stronger my not caring. But that's not true." He looked sad. "It has taken a long time to realise that. I actually feel stronger now than I did before, and much happier." He chuckled at that.

"But you being good causes a big problem." Piccolo said. "We needed you to be evil." Kortus chuckled again, finding that it no longer made him angry to here someone talk about his failure. He shock his head.

"Sorry, but I was never evil enough for the job." He said.

"What!" Chichi said breaking her silence. "You killed our families when you were alive. How can you not be evil enough!?"

"My hits didn't do anything to Furceil." Kortus said. "He said that while I was evil, it wasn't pure, so I couldn't hurt him." The true meaning of what Furceil hit Kortus making his eyes widen in surprise and him to smile slightly.

"What is it?" Gohan asked him.

"Furceil has made a big mistake." Kortus said, with a small smirk. "He said that, pure evil is what can hurt him at my level." Kortus waited for the information sank in. A bit of time passed and Kortus thought he was going to have to explain, before Gohan suddenly brightened, he looked at Kortus.

"You mean that we don't need pure evil, we just need to be stronger?" He asked. Kortus nodded.

"It seems that way." He said then frowned. "But I was super saiyan 3, how much stronger can we get? What about you?" He looked at Gohan, who shock his head.

"I'm not that much stronger than you, maybe dad or Vegeta would be, but that's not an option anymore." He said, frowning himself.

"Then how are we going to get strong enough to defeat him." Kortus said more to himself then anyone else. There was silence, till Goten brightened.

"I know!" He said, they all looked at him. "Fusion!" Kortus blinked, but Gohan smiled and Piccolo almost seemed to himself.

"Fusion?" Kortus asked.

"Yeah, it's where two people became one to form and new warrior." Goten explained. Kortus frowned, he didn't like the sound of that.

"You mean like Piccolo and Kami?" He asked.

"No." Piccolo said roughly. "It only lasts half an hour, but is a very powerful technique." Goten nodded.

"When me and Trunks did it, it tripled our power." Now that had promise, Kortus thought.

"It's got to be Gohan and Kortus who fuse, as they are the strongest here." Piccolo said. Gohan and Kortus looked at each other, than Kortus smirked.

"Fused together? It'll be like old times." He said. Gohan frowned.

"Looks, like you haven't lost that winning sense of humour." Bulma said. Kortus snorted.

"Lets just get this over with." He said.

* * *

They gathered in the massive training room, in the basement of the mansion. Goten and Piccolo were showing Kortus the movements of the technique.

"And as your fingers touch you short HAA. Then you fuse, got it?" Piccolo said roughly, as he clearly didn't like going though the motions. Kortus's eyes couldn't be any wider, without breaking out the side of his head. What the hell is that!? He thought. I may not be evil anymore, but I still have my pride, Kami damn it! They were all looking at him now, he closed the mouth, he wasn't aware that had been hanging open.

"That." He said slowly. "Is that single most stupid thing I've ever seen!" Everyone else looked as if they agreed with him, all but Goten that is, who was grinning.

"Na." He said. "It's cool!" Kortus rolled his eyes, looks like Goten hadn't changed that much.

"There is nothing cool about that!" He said. Goten then frowned.

"For what it's worth, I agree with you." Gohan said. Videl playfully slapped Gohan on the arm.

"As I recall, you struck worst poses as The Great Saiyaman." She said. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, I was young and I've grown up a lot since then." He said.

"If your done." Piccolo said. "It's time we got started."

"Hold on one minute." Chichi said. "They need to have sleep."

"Yes, you can't expect them to fight while tired can you!" Bulma put in. Piccolo closed his eyes momentarily.

"Fine, get some sleep, but everyone stay down here, it's safer." He said, and turned two Gohan and Kortus. "And I'll wake you two up in a few hours."

True to his word, Piccolo only let them have barely three hours sleep before waking them up to work on the dance.

"I think we're ready for test run." Piccolo said after several hours of training. Gohan and Kortus positioned themselves, balanced their ki's. Kortus smirked at Gohan and nodded slightly, Gohan returned the nod and small smile.

"Fu..sion...HA!" They performed the dance perfectly. An energy ball surrounded the two fighters.

"I wander what their name will be." Chichi said.

"Gotus?" Bulma suggested.

"Somethings wrong." Goten said. The ball of energy was still there, not only that but there were still two distinct ki's within it, and both were fluctuating wildly. Suddenly there was a flash of light from the ball, and both Gohan and Kortus were ejected from opposite sides of it. They hit the walls, and fell to the floor.

"What the?" Piccolo whispered. None of the moved till Gohan and Kortus returned.

"Well, how did it go?" Gohan asked. "I don't remember what happened after we did the dance."

"That's because nothing happened." Goten said. Both Gohan and Kortus frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" Kortus asked.

"You two did everything perfectly as far as I can tell, but for some reason it just didn't work." Piccolo said. Gohan and Kortus looked at each other.

"That's weird." Gohan said. Kortus nodded.

"Maybe we could try powering up first." He suggested. Gohan thought about it and nodded.

"It's worth a try." He said. They got back into position and powered up to just under Kortus's super saiyan level.

"Fu...sion...HA!" The same happened as before, but it took less time, and there was far more force to them being frown apart. They both left man shaped indents in the walls. Gohan groaned and stood up.

"Ok, I'm not doing _that_ again." He said.

"I second that." Kortus said.

"But why didn't it work?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's because you two used to be the same person." Bra suggested. Bulma shock her head.

"No, they have their own bodies and souls now, it's just like they're twins." She said.

"I believe, Gohan's the problem." Piccolo said taking them all by surprise.

"How exactly am I the problem?" Gohan asked.

"No offense kid, but we have no idea what the kai really did to you." Piccolo said. "It's possible that your energy isn't compatible with his anymore." Gohan looked away.

"I can't go super saiyan anymore, so it's possible." He said.

"Well, it seems that plan's screwed." Kortus said. "The question is, what now?"

**What now indeed! :)**

**Please review. I'm looking for at least 3 reviews, that way I'll get the next chapter done by the weekend! :) Otherwise it could be another week or so. **

**By the way, new challenge for you all dear readers. **

**Can you work out the anagram of Furceil's name? **


	15. AN Abandonment Notice

Abandonment Notice

Sorry to all those waiting for this story to be finished. But I have recently come to the conclusion that will not happen. I'm bored of it and it just isn't going anywhere. The plot is not that good and the characters are not written well. :( It's just not worthy of being the sequel to Breaking Point. (I'm proud of that, but not of this.)

If anyone would like to finish it, they are welcome to. Also anyone wanting to use Kortus in a story only needs to ask.

Once again sorry, but I'm not enjoying writing this anymore and that is after all the point of fanfiction!

Later!

SSJG


End file.
